How to be Human
by CobaltDrake99
Summary: You know the drill. 2 people go on a journey, whilst thwarting the resident evil group's plans. But mine has a twist. One of these people may not be who they seem. Rating may change to M for Sitrus Berries. See you inside.
1. When I first met her

**_To the one reader that voted on my poll, thankyou. As agreed, here is the first chapter to this story._**

* * *

She looked down at the Master Ball in her hands, then back to me. "Are you sure about this?"

Do it.

* * *

_Unova, An unknown amount of time earlier…_

I gave my mother a hug before I opened the door and left our caravan. I walked past my father, who waved me over before speaking. "Remember, keep your head down and don't look trainers in the eyes." I rolled my eyes and smiled, he'd given me this lecture hundreds of times. I waited until he was finished before waving goodbye and leaving.

Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name's Jack, Jack Ark. I live in Lostlorn Forest, it's on Route 16. I had needed to go out that day to harvest some berries, because we were running low. I was 16, skinny and slightly taller than average. I had blue eyes and-

"Hello, Zoro!" The biker greeted me as I walked out to the road. I'm called Zoro by people because of my hair. It's exactly like a Zoroark's, long and red, with black tips, hence me being known as Jack 'Zoro' Ark.

I nodded my head in greeting to the biker and headed down the road, feeling the wind on my face It was a nice feeling. Just before I got to the gate that leads to Opelucid City, I turned right, and ducked through the small gap in the bushes.

In front of me were 4 berry trees. I started picking Lum berries from the first tree and placed them in the basket I had brought. That's when I first sensed… _something._ I spun around and fell backwards as a flock of Pidgeotto took off. Phew, it had been nothing. But what had I felt-

I jerked my head back as a pokéball flew past my face, missing me by inches. That's when _she _appeared.

* * *

**_Alright, incredibly short chapter, I know. But I need your help. I need a female trainer OC. I will choose the best suited for this story. If you would like to send me one, here's a basic template:_**

* * *

Name: (first and last name)

Description: (hair colour, clothes, other identifiable features, etc.)

Personality: (tough, sweet, etc.)

Likes/Dislikes: (self-explanitory)

Pokémon: (what Pokémon she has, nothing too OP please)

Background: (where she's from, which badges she has, how she was raised, etc.)

* * *

**_Much foreshadowing, very suspicious. A lot of you know about the caravan in Lostlorn Forest, so you'll know what's going on._**


	2. I'm Going on an Adventure!

**_Ok, if you haven't figured it out yet, or don't know about Lostlorn Forest, check the Bulbapedia entry on it. I'm serious, go do it now. Don't worry; I'll still be here when you get back…_**

* * *

I looked at the girl and frowned. She raised her arm to throw another pokéball, but froze, like a deer caught in headlights. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" I didn't realise you were… Uh, sorry, I'll just go now…" She turned and left in a hurry, blushing heavily. I face palmed before turning back to the berries I was collecting. _Huh, I wonder what it must be like, going on an adventure. Lucky her._

* * *

_A short while later…_

My basket was full. It was time to head back home. I snagged the pokéball that the girl left behind and was starting to leave when I almost tripped over a small round laying at my feet. It was a… EGG? What Pokémon in their right minds would leave an egg out in the open like this? Unless…

Unless that girl dropped it… _Oh no._ I had to return it as soon as possible. I placed the egg in the basket and ran home.

* * *

_At home…_

MUM! DAD! at the sound of my 'voice' they came outside. My mother is mute, like me, but my father could talk. (He has one of those fancy new communicator thingies.) So I guess I sort of got the next best thing. Telepathy. I rarely 'spoke', and if I did, it was only when it was really important. I probably should have mentioned that before… Anyway…

I need to head to Opelucid City.

"Why? What's happened?"

I lifted the lid on the basket and showed them. This. There was a girl. I think she dropped it. I need to return it to her.

My parents just looked at each other before my father spoke. "Now son, I have been meaning to talk to you about this. But now's as good a time as any. Your mother and I have discussed this, and we believe you should go on your own journey."

But I need to go and- Wait. My own journey? Really?

"Yes. We'll talk later. Now go! Before this girl you spoke about gets too far!"

* * *

_Opelucid City…_

I entered the Pokémon Centre and doubled over, sucking in air. I may not exactly be human, but I tire too after sprinting all the way here. _Let's see, auburn hair, auburn hair, auburn- THERE!_ She was sitting by herself over at one of the tables. I waited until I could breathe properly again before making my way over to her.

The first thing I noticed was her eyes. They were the iciest blue eyes you had ever seen, partially hidden behind her shoulder-length hair, which fell to cover her black t-shirt. Then I saw she was holding herself, almost as if… she was crying. I knocked on the table, causing her to jump.

"I-I. Uh, oh, it's you. Sorry about earlier again and- hang on. I seem to have lost something important. You wouldn't happen to have seen an egg-" I cut her off as I lifted the lid and pulled out the egg.

She stared at it incredulously for a few moments. "I don't know what to- thank you so much! What could I ever do to repay you?"

I said nothing, as always, but instead pulled out a notepad and pen, scribbled down a message then handed it to her. "You want me to- to let you come with me? I mean, sure. It's the least I could do, I guess?" I simply motioned to my throat and shrugged. I wrote on the next page and handed that to her as well. "Sure, I'll wait here for you. But I can't wait forever, ok? My name's Hannah by the way. Hannah Grimm." I wrote down my name and left.

* * *

_Lostlorn Forest…_

I rushed into the caravan, grabbing my backpack and starting to stuff things inside. _Food, check. More paper and pens than I could ever need, check. A couple of Potions, check. Town Map, check. Don't need a sleeping bag; I can just climb a tree. Ditto with the tent. What else do I need?_

* * *

A short while later I was standing outside, ready to begin my adventure. But my mother and father had said they needed to give me a couple of things first. "Obviously we can't give you your own Pokémon, son. But we can give you this." He took his hands out from his pocket and handed me a small red device. It looked a lot like a phone. "This is a Pokédex. It will record the data of any Pokémon you come across. You may need it. Normally a Pokédex only comes with the regional software, but I managed to snag one with the national software installed, so it will register any Pokémon. Now, your mother also has something she would like you to have."

My mother handed me a belt. It was black with a shiny silver buckle. Running my hands along it, I found a small stone had been embedded into where it would rest on my left hip when I wore it. I smiled and put it on.

"There, it suits him. Doesn't it?" My mother nodded in response. Turning back to me, he said. "Now remember. No matter what happens, no matter where you go, we are still your parents, and you are always welcome to stay here if you need to. Now let us have a look at you one last time."

I smiled and dropped my Illusion. Years of being taught by my parents let me perfect the human form. I can even add clothes, but the one thing I could never seem to do was the hair. It was my one weakness.

"Now, show us the moves we taught you. I want to make completely sure that you're ready, Jack. Cut!"

I ran over to a small tree by the caravan and slashed across the thin trunk. The tree landed with a satisfying thud. "Night Slash!" I sprinted forward, my claws glowing and I left deep grooves in the next tree. "Good. But now here's the tricky ones. Thief!" I ducked forward and threw a fake punch at my father, who didn't even blink. I jumped back and opened my paw, looking at the Pecha Berry I had snatched from his pocket. "And finally, Night Daze!"

I raised my arms above my head and charged up before slamming them into the ground, sending a shockwave a good 10 metres around me. The attack pushed my father to take a step back from the force. "Very good, I see you've learned these moves well. Remember, only use them when absolutely necessary."

I called up my Illusion once more. This time, I was wearing jeans and a black hooded jacket, as well as the belt. I gave my parents a hug before turning to leave.

"Goodbye. See you soon."

Back in Opelucid City, I met up with Hannah outside the Pokémon Centre. Now she was standing, I could see she was wearing a brown belt with clips on it. Attached to two of these clips was a pokéball. Hannah was standing against the wall, looking around and tapping her foot. "Well you took your time. C'mon, we should get going before it gets dark." As quick as that, we left for Route 19.

* * *

**_Chapter 2 down. Hopefully it'll start to pick up from here, right? Right?_**


	3. Team Supernova

"So, you only just met me yesterday, you knew nothing about me and yet you wanted to come with me? I just want to know what the hell was going through your mind."

I don't know. I was excited, I was exhausted, I-It was sort of stupid now that I think of it.

Ok, so you're probably going to want to know why I'm suddenly talking to Hannah after just one day, right? Well, it started this morning. When I fell out of a tree.

* * *

_This morning…_

We had camped out in the forest just off of Route 19. Hannah had decided to stay here to train before heading back to the Opelucid City gym. I was asleep on a branch of a tree, when she knocked on the trunk, trying to wake me up. Me, not having slept in a tree since I was about 9, rolled over to get up and immediately fell, almost cartoon-like, into a pile of leaves.

It wasn't just leaves though. When I sat up, I had a line of thistles stuck in my arm. Most of them were only caught in my jacket (fur), but a few had dug into skin. I began to pull them out as Hannah rushed over. "Holy- Are you alright? Here, let me get those-"

I shook my head and moved my arm away from her. "Hey, just give me your arm." She made a second grab, this time faking going one way and actually going in another direction. I fell for it, and before I knew it, she was picking the thistles out of my fur. I froze and waited for her to realize that what she was touching didn't feel like what she was seeing. I could only think of one way out.

I-I can explain. Just let me e-explain, please.

She paused for a moment, then continued. "No need. Your jacket has a fake fur lining, right?"

So you don't care that I'm suddenly speaking directly to your mind?

"Not really. I've met telepaths before. They're surprisingly not that rare."

I, uh… Ok then. I waited for Hannah to pull the last few thistles out of me before I stood up.

"I need to start training, let's go find some long grass." We packed up our camp and headed back towards Opelucid City.

* * *

_Now we find ourselves back at the beginning of this chapter…_

"You bet it was stupid. But never mind, I'm glad that I've got somebody by my side. What Pokémon do you have? I'm sure we could get some sort of strategy-"

None.

"Or maybe not." Hannah shrugged her shoulders. "You'll get one eventually."

She pulled the two Pokéballs off of her belt. "Squirtle and Treecko, my partners." She explained, letting them out. She looked down at the pair. "Come on, we've got training to do."

The three took off into the long grass, while I went looking for berries. A couple of guys walked past, wearing black and grey uniforms. I didn't think much of it at first, but I soon would.

* * *

_A little while later…_

Hannah walked back over to me, closely followed by her Squirtle and Treecko, looking a little scratched up. "Phew, it's hot out here." She pulled out an empty water bottle. "Squirtle, if you wouldn't mind?"

They really seem to like you.

"Heh, yea, they really do. I think we're strong enough now for the first gym. We should probably head to the Pokémon centre first though." She gave out a smirk, placing the bottle back in her bag. "Race you there."

* * *

_Back at Opelucid City…_

I stood outside the doors, waiting for Hannah to catch up. "D-Damn, how are you so *gasp* so fast?" I simply shrugged in response. "Never mind. Let's just get inside."

The doors opened automatically with a small whir, and we entered the building. I motioned to the vending machine in the corner. "Oh, no thanks, I'm fine." I bought a soda and sat down whilst Hannah had her Pokémon healed. The two men from earlier entered, albeit wearing normal clothes, and sat down in the booth behind me. Hannah rejoined me and pulled out a small scrap of paper. Something about the pair seemed… _off._ One was tall and blond, the other shorter with red hair.

The two men got up and started toward the counter. Nurse Joy greeted them with her usual "Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Centre. We restore your tired-"

"Just hand over your strongest Pokémon and no-one gets hurt." Blondie had produced a knife, with the other holding a sack. Someone tried to call the police. The man with the knife rounded on them. "Don't do it." He turned back.

_Don't get involved Jack don't get involved don't get involved it's not your fight. _If there was one thing I hated, it was people who think that they can just take what they want with no consequences. I stopped arguing with myself and calmly sipped my soda whilst turning everyone else into snarling Mightyena. Or at least that's what the two would-be robbers could see. The two men looked around slowly, before turning to me, the only 'person' left. I stared at them.

Go on, run. I cocked my head to the side. They love to chase fast food.

They were physically shivering now. The first man slowly put down his knife while his friend did the same with the sack, trying not to make any sudden movements. They held their hands over their heads in surrender. Nurse Joy hit the silent alarm, and a few minutes later, Officer Jenny arrived. Only when the two men were in handcuffs did I stop their illusion. Man were they surprised.

Hannah breathed a sigh of relief. She got up and went to leave. Hannah.

"What? And what was with those two?"

Forgetting something? I asked, holding up the egg, which she had forgotten. Again.

We went outside, closely behind Officer Jenny. Hannah gave me a funny look. "So, are you gonna tell me what happened earlier or not?"

What are you talking about?

"Those guys that tried to rob the place. They just… stopped, like they were scared. Then they turn and look right at us before they gave themselves up. Did you have something to do with that?"

Who, me? Never. What could I do? I didn't even get up from my chair. Oh, by the way, I took this from the blond guy's pocket when they weren't paying attention. I held up a card. Agent McCoy, Team Supernova. I have a feeling that's not a group you can find in the Yellow Pages.

"Jeez, one team gets defeated and another takes their place. Hopefully they won't try anything else for now, I've got enough to worry about for the moment."

Agreed.

* * *

**_HOLYCRAPI'MSORRYIJUSTDISAPPEAREDWITHOUTSAYINGANYTHING! *sigh* Sorry for the lack of updates guys, I promise I won't let it happen again. So uh, to say sorry, free rare candies for all!_**


End file.
